


Dark Loki Drabbles - 2.5k followers celebration

by StarScreamDrabbles (StarScreamLoki)



Series: Loki drabble celebration - 2.5k followers [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Death, F/M, Loki is not nice, Mentions of non-con, Torture, and he isn't treated nice either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamDrabbles
Summary: This are 6 dark drabbles from my 2.5k followers drabble-celebration on Tumblr. My followers got to choose a type of content, a realm and a starter and I would mix the three to create a short drabble for them. There aren’t summaries for these, the prompt with the realm is the summary of each drabble. Possible warnings are placed in the tags.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Realm: Asgard  
> Starter: “You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

“You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.”

“We’ll see about that!” Loki said malicious as he brought the three headed whip down your bare back, drawing a scream from your lips, tearing flesh and sinew. You rattled the chains on your wrists from which your body dangled, their ends bolted to the ceiling of the dungeon.

You briefly wondered how you got yourself in this perilous situation but then you remember you had mouthed of to the God who already had been very antagonized. It hadn’t taken much for you to evoke his full wrath and one thing had led to another and now you were at his mercy. And you still couldn’t check your tongue.

Another painful surge ripped through your body and you screamed again. 

Truth to be told, maybe you deserved this because trying to steal from the Prince might not have been one of your best of ideas but you were already proud that you had managed to enter his chambers without someone noticing you. Sadly you hadn’t gotten out without Loki blocking the door, his entire being seething with rage and demanding you’d handed over the object you had stolen.

A searing pain rippled through your body again as the whip collided with your skin. You screamed your lungs out, burning your own throat and you started to cough, closing your eyes. 

Now you were starting to wonder if it all had been worth it. The trinket you had taken had been small, looking meaningless, and to the Prince probably worthless, but it would sell for good money.

You felt how Loki stood near you and he grabbed your throat, pulling your head closer to his. “Why would you steal from me?” he asked with a nasty tone.

“I-” As you tried to put the words past your lips you started to cough again, the rawness of your throat preventing enough air to form words and the hand that was tightly gripped around your airway wasn’t helping either.

Loki roughly shook you, the shackles biting your wrists and pulling on the sockets of your shoulders. “I’m only going to ask it once,” Loki threatened, his breath hot on your face.

You tried to speak again but nothing but a pathetic squeal left your throat, sealing your fate. “As you wish,” Loki answered to your squeal and you whimpered.

The reason you had stolen from him was ever so simple. It was the reason most people stole; because they had nothing to otherwise feed them. There were only three ways to get food in your belly on Asgard; either by getting a job (in what form soever), beg for it, or steal. Sadly you had been at the mercy of the latter.

A searing pain coursed through your flesh again. 

And again.

Had it been a poor choice from your behalf? Or had the Norns just dealt your cards poorly? Had there ever been a possibility to turn things around? Or had your life already been set out for you before you were even born? You didn’t know, but you got a feeling you’d soon find out as the pain that Loki inflicted upon you started to fade to the background, a darkness alluring you.

Maybe it was better to find out instead of putting up the haughty battle you were fighting every day. And at least you could say you had died at the hands of a Prince. There were more pathetic ways to go…

You felt your body twitch as the whip made contact with your flesh again, but the pain was no more and the darkness swallowed you whole. The last thing you felt was the trinket that slipped from your closed hand, falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Space  
> Starter: “I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore.”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses anymore,” you spat at Thor. “You have already hurted him enough!”

You had placed yourself between the bickering Gods, a dangerous situation indeed, but you didn’t care. For the last half hour or so the brothers had been at each others throats, the spaceship you were in occasionally growing static with Thor’s thunder, or metal got contorted due to Loki’s magic, and at some point you had decided you’ve had enough of the two of them.

You briskly turned around.

“And you!” you spat at Loki, “you should for once try to keep that snaked tongue behind your teeth and take a moment to truthfully talk to him!”

You turned on your heel and angrily pointed at Thor, “you are an arrogant king,” you turned again and fixed Loki with a glare, “and you an arrogant prince!”

The anger coursed through your veins trying to eat you alive. Couldn’t these guys just for once listen to each other? You knew your next comment would probably mean your death, but you didn’t care. “I’ve seen mortals who communicate better than the two of you and maybe you should work on that before either one of you places his ass on a throne. Whichever realm that might be!”

Thor only looked at you with utter puzzlement, Loki on the other hand had a very different reaction as you saw his jaw clench. You looked from one to the other but neither gave a response. “Ugh!” Angrily you stomped to the door and stalked into the hallway, the rage burning so hard in your veins you were certain steam was coming out of your ears.

After a few paces you felt someone grab your wrist and spin you around.

Loki.

Of course. If you had had to place a bet on who would be the one to come after you, you would’ve put _all_ your money on Loki without thinking twice.

“And who do you think you are to speak such words to a king and a prince?” Loki hissed between his teeth. “That was out of line and blatantly rude!”

He tugged on your wrist and you couldn’t do anything other than to take a few quick steps in his direction without falling over. His face was close to yours, his teeth bared and anger shining in those emerald eyes. “You should be killed for your insolence, or at least get flogged!” he hissed in that same threatening manner.

When you didn’t speak a dagger appeared in his hand. “Suddenly lost for words?” he asked mockingly. “Maybe I should just kill you.” He put the tip of the dagger on your chest right where your heart was.

“Do it!” you said emotionless.

“Wh-what?” Loki asked confused because he probably had not expected _that_ answer.

He took a step back and you stepped with him, the tip of the dagger not once loosing contact with your chest. “Do it!” you said casually again. “Kill me. What more have I to loose?”

Confusement washed over his face.

“I have lost my home, my family, my planet, everything! I have nothing left to live for so take it. I don’t care!” Your words equal parts emotionless and detachment. Hurt for all that you had lost and that you were confined to this wrecked spaceship with those bickering fools after everything was taken from you, and indifference because you didn’t feel anything at all anymore. Because you didn’t want to feel anything anymore!

Loki searched your face and he lowered his hand, the dagger leaving your chest. You huffed, your eyes blazing again. “That is what I thought. You can’t even take a life when someone asks for it.”

Before you were aware Loki grabbed you by the throat and shoved you against the wall, your head colliding hard with the metal of the ship. With some effort and a hoarse voice you managed to speak.

“Weak as ever!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Sakaar  
> Starter: “I can take care of myself just fine.”

“I can take care of myself just fine.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” you retorted, your tone mysterious and dark.

“And why is that?” Loki asked mockingly, his head tilting a little.

Suddenly a burning hot sensation rampaged through Loki’s veins, building up into a crescendo until his ears rang with the buzzing sound of his blood rapidly coursing through them. His knees buckled and he slumped to the floor, paralyzed and unable to move, an angry grimace plastered over his face.

You walked to him, a malicious grin on your face as you hovered over his writhing form and you showed the controller of the obedience disk that was attached to his neck, the electricity sending angry shots through his veins making them look purple under his skin.

“Because I own you,” you spat at him. “That is why.”

Loki looked at you, his emerald eyes showing a deadly fire that briefly send shivers along your spine but as another pulse ran through his veins, his eyes showed nothing more than pain. But you cared not.

Stupid arrogant God with his games and lies. You had tolerated his presence for days now, earning snippy remark after belittling comment, and you were done. You had been so done with him until you had figured it was time to get back at him, and in an unguarded moment - which had been very rare because this guy almost seemed to see everything - you had attached the disk to his neck.

Maybe you could sell him? He would make for good money, especially if you sold him to the Grandmaster. Not because he would be a good fighter for the arena - although you figured he might surprise you - but you were sure the Grandmaster had plenty of other idea’s of what to do with him.

Because that handsome face should be good for something other than mock relentlessly.

But why sell him to that tyrant? You didn’t need the money and you could put said handsome face to good use yourself. It would only be a shame if the Grandmaster - who already owned so much more than you did - put his mark on him.

You smiled down at him. “But maybe this might just be your lucky day,” you mused.

Loki’s eyes grew a little bit wider at your comment and a hint of fright crossed in them, his eyes begging for you to turn of the agonizing device.

“No. That thing is going to stay turned on for a little while longer, Mr. arrogant piece of shit,” you spat at him. Without effort you grabbed him by the collar in his neck and dragged him off.

Oh, you already had a dozen idea’s of how you would make _very_ good use of that pretty face. But first you were going to teach him a lesson on the ways of Sakaar. You were going to show him how relentlessly mocking and spiteful _you_ could be.

After that… You barked an evil laugh. Well, you had some very creative idea’s.

The tables had turned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Jotunheim  
> Starter: “Sometimes I question my sanity. Occasionally it replies.”

“Sometimes I question my sanity. Occasionally it replies,” you said to yourself looking in the mirror. The bags under your eyes betrayed your lack of sleep, and your cheeks that were pulled taut over your cheekbones wasn’t a very good promise either. You sighed.

“Is that so?” a dark voice, seemingly to come from nowhere, asked.

See… there it was. The reply!

Suddenly as if you were pulled into a dream everything changed, and your bathroom was no more. An icy cold wind bit at your bare arms, snow crunched under your feet and everywhere you looked there was darkness and ice. You shivered.

When your eyes found their focus shock washed over you as your brain barely caught on to who was standing in front of you.

Loki!

But that couldn’t be, just couldn’t. Goosebumps ran up your spine as you stared into a pair of red eyes, ridged markings standing on his skin and all you could do was gape.

Yep, this was it. Your sanity was gone and now you were hallucinating. Great! Something else you could add to the pile of ‘ _I’m doing fine, no, I’m not lying_ ’.

You stared at him, a little amused - and terrifying! - smile on his lips as you tried to wrap your head around it.

Before you stood the God of Mischief in all his glory. Oh how you had wanted to meet him but now the moment was there, you felt weak in the knees and fright gripped your heart. All the times you had written about him, making stories in your head, on paper and throwing them out into the world to read, people clinging to your every word and devouring your thoughts, the letters you had written - may they have been riddled with plot or just plotless smut - not in your wildest dreams had you ever thought to stand before him.

Oh how you had dreamed…

Dreams! Yes! That must be it, you must be dreaming! You pinched yourself in the arm fully expecting to feel nothing but the opposite was true and you winched a little at the pain that ran up your flesh.

Not a dream?

It surely couldn’t be real!

“This is as real as it can get,” Loki answered as if he had read your mind and his red eyes bore into yours and you felt a pang of fear lodge itself into your heart.

You could only stutter as you gazed upon him, not a word able to pass your lips as you kept staring.

Because what you had least expected of all, what drove your shock the most, was the fact that he looked _exactly_ like Tom. So much alike you even wondered if it wasn’t just Tom in his Loki costume, but you were sure that was not the fact and there were two reasons why you knew that for sure.

Firstly because Tom was at SDCC. You had seen the pictures, followed the stories and there was no doubt that this wasn’t Tom.

Secondly, because the frozen wasteland you stood _definitely_ wasn’t earth. Not because of the icy surroundings what could have been something from Earth, no, because of the Frost Giants that stood around you, seizing you up as and looking at you as if you were going to be their last meal.

Just like Loki who gave you the exact same calculating look.

But the man before you was identical to Tom! You’d swear. They could have been brothers. Twins!

Yep, this was it. You were out of your mind. You had gone mad. Ready for the loony-bin and a straitjacket. Because _this_ couldn’t be real.

You shivered.

Loki’s smile grew wide, all teeth and malicious intent, his eyes spitting red fire and you took a step back. Never had you once thought this God you adored so much could be so frightening. Especially if he looked at you with a promise of doing unspeakable things to you - and not of the good kind!

“Come here, little Mortal,” he bade and held out his hand, his black nails looking sharp, but you felt drawn to him and walked in his direction while every fiber of your body screamed not to do it. Your mind told you to run because that smile, that evil wide-toothed smile, promised nothing but death.

Pain and death!

On the other hand, what did you have to fear? It was all a hallucination after all. You already had decided you had gone mad.

Completely bonkers!

“Oh, we’re all mad in here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Jotunheim  
> Starter: “Is this all I’m really good for?”

“Is this all I’m really good for?” you spat at Loki. “To be nothing more than your toy?” It actually wasn’t a question and you seethed with rage.

Living on Jotunheim was already extremely harsh. The cold constantly biting your human skin, rendering your limbs numb, hurting your throat and on top of that you had been locked in Loki’s chambers since the moment you had arrived - if chambers were what you could call this icy cavern littered with furs.

In the first days you had been frightened. Very frightened, especially since you hadn’t know who had been in front of you. His red eyes filled with malice had locked themselves on to you filling your heart with fear. You had tried to talk to him, begging him to take you back to Earth, but he would hear naught of it and you didn’t have much memory of the days that had followed.

Every time you had defied him - even spoken to him - he had silenced you with words. After a couple of hours he had been so done with your babbling and whining he had just simply punched your lights out so he hadn’t had to hear your screeching voice for a couple of hours.

After you had awoken again from your unconscious sleep, you had been reduced to a sobbing mess; the blood running from your nose frozen on your lips and chin. But the harder Loki had yelled at you to stop, the more frightened you had become and the harder you had started to cry. Again that had been to his utter dismay and as you had tried to make him understand you were not going to calm down if he kept yelling at you, he had tossed you across the floor like a ragdoll until your head had banged against the icy wall of the cavern and you had lost your conscious again.

Days had gone by in this manner, you were frightened, Loki yelled, you cried and he just silenced you by treating you so harsh and rough you lost consciousness.

Eventually things had escalated, and instead of trying to silence you Loki just had his way with you, ravishing you and hurting you until you had learned that if you were silent, that if you controlled your mind and body enough to make not a single sound, and that if you obeyed him, you wouldn’t get hurt.

And after that things had changed. He had started to treat you much nicer, brought you food and had even resolved to some form of consent when he wanted to have sex with you. It almost had turned to something pleasant - even though you were very sure you were suffering from a Stockholm-syndrome and probably some more glitches in your brain that made you think that everything was fine.

But in the end that monster from the first days did turn up again eventually when you were comfortable enough around him to defy him. You wanted to go home. You missed your family and friends, not to mention that by now they must be sick with worry, and you wanted to bask in sunlight, feel the warmth on your skin and smell the greenery of the forests you so loved. Not this cold and frozen wasteland!

But Loki didn’t want to let you go. He didn’t want to tell you how you had ended up here and that had resulted in a screaming argument between the two of you.

And you were scared.

Very scared!

Because he hadn’t even looked that angry in the first days as he was now and you were afraid your life was on the line. But on the other hand you didn’t care, you didn’t want to back down simply because if he didn’t bring you back you didn’t want to live anymore either.

“You are whatever I want you to be!” Loki shouted at you. “You have nothing to say and nothing to want! You are but a meager mortal and I could kill in an instant if I desire so!”

“Then kill me! Because if this is what the rest of my life will look like than I don’t want it!” you screamed at him, hot tears of anger rolling down your cheeks and almost freezing on your chin.

With three big steps Loki was in front of you and grabbed your hair in his fist and yanked your head back. He bared his teeth.

“Do it you monster!” you demanded trying to fuel his anger so he would lash out so hard that your lights would go out forever.

Then he leaned in, his head next to your ear and in a low raspy voice he whispered his threat, his words sending goosebumps down your spine. The anger and fear you had felt bundled and aimed themselves at your heart, destroying it completely. You knew that with his words your heart had grown just as cold as the world around you and even though your body would still live, you wouldn’t live anymore.

“I’m not going to kill you, not now, not ever, because death is the easy way out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realm: Jotunheim  
> Starter: “What doesn’t kill me might make me kill you.”

“What doesn’t kill me might make me kill you,” you growled at Loki.

You were at least two heads taller than him, hovering over his petite frame with a wicked grin spread across your face.

Loki swallowed and was very well aware of the fact that he didn’t have enough Frost Giant blood running through his veins to match you on an equal terms, but he wasn’t only a Frost Giant because he could wield magic as well, and _that_ was his only advantage. And you knew of this.

Sadly for him you weren’t as dumb as the average Giant from your kin and would just try to kill this little runt with brute force, and you stepped around him, your moves calculated.

With a quick lash from your arm and your innate ability to summon icicles you showered Loki in a spray of little ice-shards, tearing some of his pale Aesir skin, and you lunged forward, grabbing his arm that he used to shield his eyes.

Instantly he started to shift, your touch triggering his true colors to show, and Loki bared his teeth. Just before a dagger in his other hand plunged itself into your torso you caught him by the wrist and quickly you hoisted him up in the air, dangling him from his arms.

By now Loki had fully turned into a Frost Giant and you could see him swallow. “Little runt, what shall I do with you now?” you cooed as you looked at his dangling form.

Loki only grunted a response, probably frustrated with his perilous situation.

Suddenly something heavy punched you in the chest and your grip on his wrists almost loosened by the impact, but you quickly regained yourself and squeezed his wrists even harder drawing gasps of pain from his lips.

Loki was surprised you had withstood his telekinetic blast because normally it was powerful enough to blast someone through the air, but you hadn’t even flinched.

The distress on his face made you grin and you hauled him in to close the distance between you two, your breath hot on his face.

“Now, I’m going to give you two choices,” you said while you brought your hands together to lock his wrists in one hand, giving you the freedom of the other. “You either yield and are mine now,” you formed an ice spear from your free hand and prodded the tip against his throat, “or I’ll kill you.”

Loki fixed you with a glare and narrowed his eyes as you could see him pondering his options.

“What is it going to be?” you inquired.

A wicked grin spread across Loki’s face and he opened his mouth to speak.

“I…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I thrive on comments <3  
> [Follow me on Tumblr](https://starscreamloki.tumblr.com/)


End file.
